How they met and everything after
by Jay43211
Summary: Ever wonder how Beck and Jade started dating? Well if you read and review you came find out  :
1. First day

**First day.**

**Jade's POV,**

I was the new girl at school, but this school is different. It's a performing arts school. Today's my first day. Well, I wish I just came next year. I hate being the new kid. Then everyone wants to know you and I do like people, I just don't like being around so many.

At least I won't be all alone. I know my friend Cat. Well, she my best friend. She's not like most people. She's creative. She loves sparkles, unicorns, fairies, and anything like that. She is bipolar, which doesn't help. You have to love her though.

I woke up to my alarm clock this morning. I got in the shower, because I had time. When I got out I went through the same retinue as I do, brushed my teeth, got dressed, bushed my hair, did my make-up, and my mom drove me to school.

I meet Cat at the front doors. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Cat. I don't like hugs." I said through my teeth.

"Oh. Sorry." She let go and blushed a little. I laughed. "So, are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Your first day at HA!" She exclaimed and dragged me inside.

"Cat, let go of me!" I screamed as she pulled me through the halls.

"Ok!" She let go of me. I swear there are so many thing wrong with her. "Ok, here's the principal's office, Ikner. Let get you schedule!" I walked in behind her.

"Oh. You must be Jade West." Ikner got up.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Ok. Sit down and I'll be back with everything in a minute." He walked out the office. I looked around and saw a boy sitting in a chair. He looked up at me. Wow! He is hot!

"Hey Cat." He said. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Hi Beck. How come you're in the office?" She asked innocently.

"Oh. Well, because I'm in trouble." He said looking down.

"But you just got back to school from being suspended and school hasn't even started yet!" She stated.

"I know." He started to text on his phone. "So, Cat who's your friend?" He looked up at me. He has the most beautiful eyes EVER!

"Oh. This is Jade. You heard Ikner." Cat said.

"Well, I wasn't paying much attention or Ikner would've yelled at me and to mind my own business." He smiled. He has a beautiful smile!

"I'm still here you know." I said. They were kinda of ignoring me!

"Oh, sorry Jade. Jade this is Beck, Beck this is Jade." Cat introduced us.

"Hi. I like your name." He said casually.

"Thanks. You name is cool." I smiled and Cat giggled. "What's so funny Cat?"

"You guys." She smiled.

"What about us?" Beck asked.

"You guys are talking about each others names. It's funny." Cat smiled.

"No not really Cat." I said, shaking my head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" She yelled then left the room. Great, I was alone with easily the hottest guy alive!

"Oh don't worry she does that all the time." Beck assured me.

"I know. I've known her since I was four." I smiled.

"Oh, how come I've never met you? I've lived next to her all my life."

"I don't know. I go to her house all the time." I shrugged. He's really hot! I can't believe I'm talking to him! He was about to say something, but Ikner came back in.

"Where'd Cat go?" He said walking past Beck and over to me.

"Oh. She screamed 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN' and ran out the room." I said.

"Oh. Ok, since she's gone and this is a big school, I doubt you're going to be able to find everything by yourself." He looked at Beck, who was texting. "First, Beck give me your phone." He put his hand out.

"But school hasn't started." Beck argued.

"And you're in trouble!" He shot back and Beck got up and brought the phone to Ikner.

"Second, Beck you have to choices. One you can be suspended again! Or you can show Jade around." He looked at Beck.

"I'll show Jade around." He answered quickly.

"Ok. Then Jade go with Beck and he'll explain everything." Ikner said and walked out.

"Wait! What about my-" Beck yelled at Ikner, but he walked away. "Fine." He walked over to the drawer where Ikner put his phone. The drawer was locked. He looked at me. "Do you have a bobby-pin?" He asked.

"Yeah." I took it out my hair and gave it to him. "What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pick the lock, so I can get my phone." He said and started trying to pick the lock.

"You can't pic-"

"Got it!" He yelled and opened the drawer. "Ok. Let's go." We walked out.

**AN: Ok. I started another story. I was in my bed thinking how they met and everything. So since Dan never told us, I wrote this and If you want me to continue, tell me. Tell me, if you like it?, If you don't like it?, and give me idea's! I am writing one other story by myself, one other story with NeverEnchantedForever co-writing, and one other story that I'm co-writing with, so if I don't update as soon, it's because of that.**

**Please read and review!**

**~JayC**


	2. Lunch with his friends

Lunch with his friends.

Jade's POV,

Everything went really well. Beck showed me around and Cat wasn't mad at me anymore. Beck is the most popular kid in school and the trouble maker. I say Bad Boy.

"Hey, Jade, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Beck ran up to me.

"Sure." I gave him a little smile.

"Cool, let's go before the other kids take my table again."

"Your table?" I was confused.

"Yeah, I decided I wanted a table that belongs to me and the people I choose." He smiled.

"Ok. Let me just grab my note book." I ran to my locker and got my note book. "K, lets go." I followed him to "his" table. He groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"He's sitting at my table!" He sounded annoyed.

"Who?" I don't know where his table is.

"A kid named Sinjin." He walked over to a odd looking kid.

"Beck, don't do anything stupid!" I said running over to where he was.

"Move from my table." He demanded.

"Who the hot girl?" I'm guessing that was Sinjin.

"It's not your bussiness!" He snapped.

"Is it your new girlfriend, because I heard your last one dumped you hard." Sinjin said, looking afraid. Beck gave him a hard glare and Sinjin ran. Beck was about to ran after him and beat the shit out of him. But I grabbed him,

"Beck don't." I looked at him and he sat down. But yay he's single! It was silent before a few kids came over. Cat came. A dude with dreads, and a guy with a puppet.

"Sup man?" The guy with dreads said.

"Not much." Beck replied.

"Hey." Said puppet boy. Haha that's a good nick name.

"Hi." Beck said.

"So, who's your friend?" The guy with dreads said. Man if I don't learn thier names.

"Oh. This is Jade. Jade this is Andre and Robbie. You already know Cat."

"Hi!" Screamed Cat.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked Cat.

"I don't know." She said normally. Then another girl came. She had black shorts and a black tanktop on.

"Hey Beck." She came over and gave Beck a hug.

"Hey. Why aren't you at school?" Beck asked her suspiciously.

"Oh. I got sent home. I told them I would walk so, I came here instead." She smiled and then looked at me. "Is this you new girl friend?" Man I wish!

"No, Kayla. This is my friend, Jade. She's new." He said simply. "And what did you do this time?"

"I started a food fight." She smiled sitting on the other side of Beck.

"Why?"

"Because some girl was flirting with Zack so, I shoved my taco down her shirt. Then she started throwing food at me and the food fight started."

"Dad is going to hurt you." He teased. Oh so thats his sister?

"Shut up. And you're still grounded." She shot back.

"Not for long."

"Why?"

"Because I was only grounded for a week and tomorrow the week is over." He smiled.

"Fine. I gotta go. I'll see you at home." She started to walk away.

"If you live." He yelled after her. She turned around and stuck out her tung.

"Is that your sister?" I asked with jelousy in my voice.

"Yeah." He said.

"I colored a purple tiger!" Cat showed us a picture. We all started laughing. Beck's phone started ringing. I could hear the phone convo.

_"Hello?" Beck asked._

_"Have you seen Kayla?" A mans voice asked._

_"She's on her way home. Chill." Beck said._

_"Don't tell me to chill! Her school called and told me she was sent home an hour ago!"_

_"She came by my school and told me what happened. I don't blame her."_

_"I got a call from Ikner too."_

_"And?"_

_"And! He said you punched Sinjin in the face!"_

_"Sinjin deserved it!"_

_"Why? What made you so irresponsible lately?"_

_"I'm hanging up now." _Beck smiled and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Andre asked.

"Oh. My dad was wondering where Kayla was." Beck said. Then the bell rang. "Come on, if I'm late for fourth period again, I'll going to DIE!" Me and Beck went to our fourth period. We had all the same classes together. Which is cool!

**AN: KK! Second chapter. I know it sucs and It's sgort, but it will get better! Any I idea's? Reviews? What do you think? Please review! Virtual cookies are waitng.**

**~JayC**


	3. Hanging after school

Hanging after school.

Jade's POV,

It was the end of the day and I decorated my locker. It's black with a bunch of scissor.

"Hey, you wanna hang out at the movies or something? As friends." He leaned against wall next to my locker.

"Um, sure." I liked hanging out with him.

"Cool, meet me at me RV in an hour." He smiled and gave me his address.

"Alright." I walked outside and waited for my mom. When she got there I got in the car with a smile on my face.

"Did you have a good day?" My mom asked.

"Yes!" I told her everything and how hot Beck is. She smiled. When we got home I went to my room and waited till it was four before I asked my mom to drop me off at Beck's. I got there and Beck was coming out the house, slamming the door behind him. I got out the car and my mom followed me. "Are you ok?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Yeah." He looked down and sat putting his face to his knee's.

"You don't look ok." I stated.

"Thanks." He said sarcasticly.

"Um, Beck this is my mom." I said pointing to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi. Hey, honey I'm gonna go home call me when you want to be picked up." She said to me and walked to her car. When she was out of sight I sat down next to Beck.

"You can talk to me you know." I looked at him.

"I don't want to talk. I've been having the worst year of my life."

"What happened?"

"Well, earlier this year my father die. My mom got remarried a month later. He's psyco! He gets drunk hits me and Kayla. I stand up for her I get beat twice as hard! Then he wonders why I get in trouble all the time!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. It's going to be ok. What do you mean you get in trouble all the time?"

"When he died I got arrested. Later I started getting in trouble at school. Detention and getting suspended. Then he started beating my more."

"It's ok."

"Come on, let's go to the movies." I smiled and we started walking. Kayla ran out the house with her mouth and nose bloody. "Omygod! Are you ok?" Beck grabbed her.

"He said we have to straighten up or else he'll kill us!"

Beck's POV,

Fuck! This isn't good. Ok, calm down. I can straighten up. Maybe. I can try.

I hugged her. "It's gonna be okay. Here." I handed her my keys to hide in the RV until I got back. Jade and I started walking to the movies in silents.

"Does he do that all the time?" She asked talking about my dad.

"Yeah. Almost every night." She looked sad. "Don't feel bad. The pain goes numb most of the time."

"Yes, Beck. That makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sarcasticly. I smiled, a real smile.

"So where did you use to go to?" I asked.

"I was home schooled." She looked down.

"So, what movie do you want to see?"

"I want to see, I dunno."

"I didn't know that was a movie." I laughed.

"You know what I ment."

"Alright, how about we hang at my RV?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I'll call Andre and Robbie to come over." I called Andre and Robbie and they were coming over.

"Can you call Cat to come over too?" She asked and I laughed.

"No. She lives right next door."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." We walked the rest of the way in silents. We walked up to Cat's door. Her house was before mine. I knocked. Cat came down with one of her friends.

"Hi Beck." Cat greeted. Wow her friend was hot!

"Who's your friend?" I said in a flirty tone.

"Lexis."

"Hi Lexis." I said.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Beck."

"Cool name." She smiled.

"Well, your name is hot."

"Thanks." Me and her stared at each other for a minute. Then I looked at Cat.

"Um, you wanna hang out with me and Jade for a while?" I asked Cat.

"Sure. Lexis you wanna come?"

"Sure." Lexis said and they followed me to the RV. I lead everyone in. "Oh, so you have a girl in your bed, but you flirt with me?"

"No. She's my sister." I said.

"Oh. Whatever."

"So what do you want to do?" I ashed everybody. Then Andre and Robbie came through the door.

"Lets play spin the bottle." Andre said.

"Three boys, three girls. It's even sure." Everyone else agreed and we started to play.

"I'll go first." I said. It landed on Cat. In the first round:

I got Cat.

Cat got Robbie.

Robbie got Lexis.

Lexis got me.

I got Jade.

Jade got Andre.

"So, Beck you got to kiss all three girls." Andre said a bit jelious.

"I'm lucky." I smirked.

"Who was the best?" Andre asked.

"I'm not gonna say that!" I screammed.

"Why not?" Robbie asked.

"Because the to I don't pick are going to kill me!"

"Just say it!" All three girl yelled.

**AN: Ok, well alot of you are asking why Beck and Jade are ooc, it's because this is back in freshmen year and no one acts the same thier whole life and every one has a reason for te way they act. They won't be ooc for much longer. Any guesses for who his going to pick? Does he change? Next chapter is going to be important! So review! Please!**

**~JayC**


	4. The start of everything

The start of everything.

Beck's POV,

"Um, not Lexis for sure." She slapped me. "Ow!"

"Just say who it was!" Jade yelled.

"Wait, Can I kiss the best kisser instead of saying it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"Cool." I leaned in and kissed...

Jade's POV,

I can't believe this is happening! I'm making out with Beck Oliver! OMG! I love his lips! OMG! Wow, I never thought this would happen. The day my father left is the day I became happy. He left three years ago. Beck pulled back and I smiled. He smiled in return.

"Ok. This is boring." Andre said.

"Oh, you're just jealous!" Beck teased Andre.

"Am not!" He pouted. I started laughing. "What?" Andre asked me.

"You guys are stupid!" I said laughing.

"I thought you two were just friends?" Kayla asked getting up from Beck's bed.

"When did you wake up?" Beck asked.

"In time to see you two sucking face." She said. Beck got up and walked over to her.

"That cut looks pretty bad." He told her looking at the cuts on her face.

"I know." She replied. A few minutes went by in silents. Then a man walked through the RV door's.

"Who said you can have friends over?" The guy said.

"Why would you care?" Beck asked. The guy came over to him and slammed him against the wall, with a hand around Beck's neck.

"Now what did I say about talking back to me like that?" He siad through his teeth.

"Not too." Beck said with fear in his voice.

"Why did you?" He said pushing harder against Beck's neck. Beck tried to talk, but he couldn't breathe.

"Stop you're hurting him!" Kayla yelled. He threw Beck on the floor and slapped Kayla across the face.

"Stop hitting her! She did nothing wrong!" Beck screamed and got in his step-father's face.

"And when did you become so though? When your friends are here? Since when did you tell me what to do?" He punched Beck in the guts and pushed him on the ground.

"Since when do you think it's ok to hit kids that aren't yours? Mike?" Mike grabbed Beck by his hair and dragged him out of the RV. Kayla sat there. I got up to leave, but Kayla grabbed me.

"You don't want to go out there." She said.

"Yeah, Jade, Mike is crazy. We should go home." Andre said and Cat, Robbie, Lexis, and Andre all left. I looked at Kayla who was crying.

"Do you want to come stay at my house tonight?" I asked her.

"I can't leave Beck here alone! He'll kill him!" She screamed.

"He can come too." I said.

"Can we?"

"I'll call my mom." I pulled my phone out and called her.

_"Hey, Jade." My mom said._

_"Hey, mom can Beck and Kayla stay the night?"_

_"Um, you have some one you need to talk to."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your father."_

_"What?"_

_"Sorry Jade, but he's living with us again."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes."_

_"I hate dad and he hates me."_

_"No he doesn't."_

_"Yes he does!"_

_"I got to go. They can't spend the night. And Beck's a boy, so I would of said no anyways. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up." She hung up._

No! I don't want my father to come back. Last time my father lived with us my mom did drugs. If he comes back, that will start all over again.

**AN: Ok. I know I am a very bad person for not updating. Sorry, writing more than one story is hard! And I'm busy! I might update tomorrow, but I have a dance, so idk! I will try to update It ws her plan all along soon. And sooner or later tey will get to thierselfs. I did put a Bade moment in there, so I hope you guys liked it. I can only know if you review. Please review? I am begging you! About 5?**

**~JayC**


	5. Everything happens for a reason

**Everything happens for a reason.**

**Jade's POV,**

I letf the RV, before Beck came back. My mom and I drove home in silents. When we pulled in our drive way, I felt sick. I didn't want to go in there. But mom would pull me in the house if i didn't go. I walked in and my father was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Jade." He said coldly.

"What?" I asked with the same coldness.

"Jade be nice." My mom told me.

"Whatever. I'm going in my room." With that I walked into my black roon. I had a white floor, black walls, my bed had black covers and white pillows. Ugh! I can't believe he's back in my life! I have to call Cat. She picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?" Cat asked._

_"Cat." I said harsly, but not meaning too._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"He's back."_

_"Your dad?"_

_"No. My pet monkey!"_

_"You had a pet monkey!"_

_"No! Yes my dad!"_

_"I thought you said it was your pet monkey?"_

_"No. My dad is back!"_

_"It's okay."_

_"No it's not! But anyways, tell me why Beck is so bad?"_

_"I know his whole life, but he's very secret about it I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He'll be mad at me!"_

_"So?"_

_"Beck isn't nice when he's mad."_

_"Neither am I, so more reasons for you to tell me!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Cat, I know where you live!"_

_"Okay! Okay! When he was three his dad left him. Then his mother started using. When Beck was eight she started dating his dad again. They got remarried. Then when Beck was 15 his father died. His mom ended up with Mike. Now they're together. Beck ended up getting arrested and when they let him go on a warning he ended up in the hospital, because Mike beat him so bad. Ever since then he's made it his jod to protect Kayla and himself, when he could."_

_"Okay. I got to go." I hung up_.

I put Beck's number in next. He gave it to me this morning.

_"Hello?" He asked coldly._

_"Hi, it's me Jade. I just wanted to see if you were okay."_

_"Yeah I'm fine. I'm use to it now."_

_"Alright. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and see if you were okay."_

_"It's fine. Kayla told me everything."_

_"Ok. But I'm still sorry."_

_"Stop saying that. I got to go. I'll stop by tomorrow or something."_

_"Ok."_ Then he hung up. Wow, I felt bad. I never knew the things he went through. I wanted to see him. I mean yeah I've been through some though times, but wow. I know it's only been a day, but I think I'm in love with him. I don't know, but everytime I look at him, my heart stops. When I talk to him I smile. Ugh! I'm tired. I went to sleep. It was nice. I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:45pm it read. Ugh! Time to go to school. I don't want to go. I went down stairs and my mom was using. "Mom I thought you said you stopped for good!" I screamed. Then dad came down stairs.

"Stop screaming would ya?" He said.

"No!" I screamed again.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You! We were doing just fine until you came back and started messing everything up again!"

"Stop!" My mom screamed as loud as she could.

"Why? The only reason you stay with him anymore is because he gives you the drugs to get you high!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You're just a stupid whore!" My dad screamed.

"No, dad, I not. I've changed so much since you've left, but now I'll go back to my bitchy self!"

"Do whatever! Go to school!" He said and made me leave. So I called Cat and asked her to ask her mom to drive me to school. She said yes. The drive to school was silent. Me and Cat got out of the car and went in the school. Beck was already there with Andre and Robbie. Cat ran up to Beck and gave him a big hug.

"Hi kiddo. What's up with the sudden huge?" He asked smiling.

"I was worried about you! I was going to check on you this morning but you already left for school!" She yelled as she hugged him tighter.

"Cat, you're hurting me." She smiled and let him go. "What about you Jade? Why are you so quite today?" He asked me.

"Why are you so nice today?" I asked coldly.

"I told you I was changing. I have too. So I am. Now seriously what's up?"

"Why do you care?" I asked and he looked at me with eyes full of hurt. I walked away knowing I just hurt someone I love.

**Beck's POV,**

What's up with Jade today? Well, she did have a piont. I had a reason for the sudden change, but I didn't want to share what had happened last night. I could tell somethings wrong with Jade, so I followed her. She ran into an empty classroom and just stood there, looking out the window. "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back there or anything, I just wanted to know why you were upset."

"My dad came back. He got my mom using again. This morning my dad called me a slut."

"Hey, it's ok." I grabbed her and held her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder. "I know it seems hard now, but sooner or later it will turn out right."

"You don't know that!" She spat at me.

"Hey, calm down. It's gonna be ok."' I held her close to me in my arms. She looked at me after a while.

"What if it's not?"

"Then I'll keep you safe." She smiled. I smiled back at her. I guess her coming here was for a reason: To make me happy. Cat made me smile, Andre made me laugh, Robbie was wierd. But Jade, she makes me happy. I can't say I love her, because I don't know what love feels like. But with Jade I feel something. Something differant then anything else that I've felt before.

**Jade's POV,**

I looked at Beck again. His eye's make me melt. I don't know how he felt about me. I don't know if he likes me like that. I think he just likes me as a friend. But I meet him for a reason. I don't know the reason yet, but I will find it. Soon. My dad came back to ruin my life. I don't know why he hates me so much. I just looked in Beck's eye's, he stared back. He slowly started to lean in. His lips pressed mine and I kissed back. After a minute I pulled back. He smiled and I smiled. I guess everything does happen for a reason.

"Come on. We already missed first period. Let's got to second." He said picking me up.

"I geuss." I said getting up and walking out the room with him.

**AN: Ok. I'm not getting many reviews. Like I said, they will start getting into thier actually chars. Oh, yeah, BADE! Haha, I love bade! Lol! Ok. You guys can follow me on twitter, LuvJayC**

**Alright if you follow me on twitter, on Saturday me and some other people are going to put this big tweetpost thingy in twitter asking Avan to follow us. So if you wanna do it all you need to do is follow me. It's only this Saturday, so you better hurry. Please review?**

**~JayC**


	6. Feelings

**Feelings.**

**Beck's POV,**

Before Jade came, I was a wreck. Before she met me, she was alright. I don't completly understand love, but I know I like Jade alot. The only one I've have ever loved, is Kayla, but as a sister. Jade, she's differant. She might be a little mean now, but I'm sure that won't last for to long.

It was lunch, finally, I was hungry! I walked over to Jade's locker. "Hey Jade."

"What?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you want to eat lunch with me?"

"I guess. I don't know many others and Cat sits with you."

"Are you mad about this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I kissed you?"

"No. I'm mad at my dad."

"Yeah I'm not happy with mine either."

"But he's your stepdad."

"So?"

"You know you never told me what happened last night."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You can tell me Beck."

"I don't want to.""

"Please?"

"No!" She looked hurt. "Jade I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's fine, but I want to ask you one more thing."

"What?"

"Are we a couple?" She asked.

"Do you want to be?" She kissed me. It soon turned into a making out, not that I'm complaining.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." She grabbed my hand and we walked to lunch. Wow, I'm actually dating Jade. I liked her ever since the first day I met her. I might tell her what Mike said tomarrow.

**Jade's POV,**

When we got to lunch Kayla was there.

"Kayla what are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"I skipped school. Why?"

"Mike is seriously going to kill you." He said in a serious tone.

"It would be better off that why." He grabbed Kayla and pulled her over to a corner. After a minute he came back. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me.

"Are you to dating?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I snapped. I was really turning into the old Jade and I don't like it, but I can't contral it either.

"You two look so cute together!" She giggled. Ugh I hate giggling.

"Never say that again." I said through my teeth.

"She's right." Beck whispered in my ear. I blushed.

After school I asked him, "Can you please tell me what happened yesturday?"

"Tomarrow babe, I promise." He kissed me and walked away.

**AN: So so so sorry this hasn't been updated in a LONG time! I've been EXTREMLY busy! I need to go right now, so I can't put an long AN like useual. Also sorry it's SUPER short! But next chapter you get to find out what happened! Hehe. Please review? Pwease?**


	7. Why?

**Disclaimer: ...In my dreams. Seriously.**

**Why?**

**Jade's POV,**

I woke up to my alarm clock. "SHUT UP!" And I threw it against the wall. "Opps."

I got dressed and Cat's mom picked me up.

"Hi Jade." Cat said.

"What's wrong?" I asked Cat. She seemed upset. She shook her head and we got to school.

I went to get coffee and Cat went some where else. After I drank my coffee, I went to find Beck.

He was in a corner, with his head on his knees and Cat hugging him.

"It's going to be ok." Cat told Beck.

"No it won't." He said.

"Don't say that!"

"It should've been me." I walked over to them.

"Cat can I talk to Beck? Alone?" I asked her. She nodded and walked away.

"What did he tell you the other night?" He looked up and his eyes were puffy. Has he been crying?

**Beck's POV,**

_Flashback:_

_Mike took me into the house. He yelled at me._

_"You're useless! You both are! I didn't say you can have your little friends over! Did I?"_

_"You don't get a say in what I do! You're not my dad!" He kicked me in my stomach, and I fell backwards._

_"Why couldn't you die along with you're father? You're useless, just like him!"_

_"No he's not! Neither am I! Or Kayla!" He hit me, kicked me, and punched me for a few minutes, as I screamed out in pain. "You're a bitch!" I screamed._

_He grabbed a batcher knife and put it to my neck. "If you ever talk like that to me again, you will be dead. If you ever get in trouble at school, you'll be dead. You and Kayla. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir." He kicked me in my stomach a couple more time._

_"Now get out of my sight." He spat._

_End of flashback._

"Are you happy you know now?" I asked Jade.

"A little. But something else is bothering you."

"No there's not! I can't stand him!" I screamed. I got up and walked away.

Life's so unfair! Why can't I have a happy life? Why can't I be loved by my own family? Sure my mom loves me. And so did Kayla.

I got to my first period, but didn't pay attention to any of it.

**Cat's POV,**

I feel sooo bad for Beck! He doesn't deserve this. He's been preety good his whole life! I would tell you, but I was told not to speak of it! _It's_ the reason why I'm sad. But I'm not going to say. I love Beck, like a brother, I've known him, ever since I was one years old.

I was in Beck's 2nd period, so I texted him.

_To Beck:_

_Tell me y u think this is ur fault? ~Cat_

_To Cat:_

_Bc it is. I couldve helped, but I didnt. ~Beck_

_To Beck:_

_U couldnt have helped. U no that. ~Cat_

_To Cat:_

_U werent there, so u dont no dat. ~Beck_

_To Beck:_

_R u trying 2 convince me or u? ~Cat_

_To Cat:_

_Im tellin u dat dis is my fault! I g2g the teacher is lookin. ~Beck_

I stopped texting him after that. I can't believe he thinks this is his fault! It's NOT!

I went through the classes until lunch and me and Jade sat with Beck.

**Beck's POV,**

I can't believe I let that happened.

"Hey, Beck." Jade sat down next to me.

"What?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Why are you being so mean?" She asked.

"Why do you care?"

You're right. Why do I?" She got up to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"You wanna know why I'm like this?"

"Duh!" She said, mocking me.

"Mike..."

**AN: Sorry I tool so long to update! I am truely sorry! Sorry it's short! Again!**

**But YAY! I...**

**1) Graduated the 6th grade!**

**2) It's summer!**

**3) In a couple of months there will be ANOTHER 30 MINUTES ADDED TO IPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS!**

**What happened to make Cat and Beck sad? Any guesses?**

**Please review? It means alot when you guys do! Review?**

**~JayC**


	8. Mike is horrible!

**Chapter 6.**

**Jade's POV,**

"Mike..." Beck said looking down. Mike? I hate that name.. All he does is hurt Beck. He needs love, he deserves love.

"It's ok Beck you can tell me." I said.

"H- h-h he k- I can't." He walked away.

"Cat do you know what's bothering him?" I asked.

"Yea... but I think he should tell you. Not me." She said.

"Why not? I'm his girlfriend! I should know!" I screamed.

"Jade... I should go calm him down." She walked away to find Beck.

I love Beck... He needs a better home, but he can't just leave Kayla there. But he needs a better home, more love.

**Cat's POV,**

I think Beck should tell Jade what happened last night. I don't want to talk about it.. I have to find Beck.

I walked down the main hallway, everyone is either at lunch or class, so it shouldn't be hard to find Beck. I searched everywhere! Where could Beck be? I even looked in the bathrooms!

I was walking down a empty hallway. And this hallway was always empty. No would ever go down it... and I won't tell you why.

I walked slowly down the hallway, then I noticed a figure in the corner.

"Beck? Beck?" But no one answered. I walked over to it and barely touched the guy, "Hello?" I asked. He lifted his head up, it wasn't Beck, he stood up and pushed me against the lockers. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! I was just-"

"Just what?" He pushed me harder against the wall.

"I was trying to find my friend!" I screamed in pain. He was really starting to hurt me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Kyle let her go." Some one said... No not a some one, BECK! Kyle let go of me and turned around.

"Why look who it is. Beckett." He said laughing.

"Don't call me that Kyle. Why are you here? You got kicked out." Beck looked angry. Well, Kyle was his step-brother, but Kyle lives with his mom.

"What's a matter? Are you scared of your big bro?" Kyle asked in a mocking tone.

"You really think I'm scared of you? You know I'm stronger!" Beck stepped in front of him.

"Move."

"No."

"I said move." Kyle pushed Beck. Beck punched Kyle in the face and they started to fight.

"Beck stop! Please? For me! Stop!" I screamed, but he ignored me. I ran to find Jade and Andre. When I did I ran back to where the fight was. Jade ran to Beck and Andre ran to Kyle. They broke the fight after about a minute.

Beck had a bloody nose, black eye, and his lip was bleeding. He probably had a few other bruises.

Kyle had two black eyes, a bloody lip and nose, he had a cut on his face, and a few other cuts on his body.

"Beck? Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"He was trying to hury you Cat. You shouldn't be mad at me." He said.

"Beck what is wrong with you? Today you've been nothing but mean. You start fighting! You could've gotten hurt worse!" Jade screamed.

"My father probably beat the shit out of him again. Or his stupid sister." Kyle replied.

"You wanna know what Mike did?" Beck turned to look at Kyle. Oh no.

"Tell me. So what he smacks you guys around a little. So what." Kyle said, If only he knew what his father did.

"He murdered Kayla. He took a knife and stabbed her over and over." Beck said with pure hate writen on his face.

"She probably deserved it." Kyle spat. Beck went to punch him, but Andre stepped in.

"Beck don't. Don't listen to him. And with that Beck walked away.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I am! And I'm sorry it's short!**

**Um a couple of people asked how I know that there will be 30 MINUTES ADDED TO IPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS! I know bc Dan told us on twitter and on his blog, but I just looked at it and it didn't see it anymore :/ So idk what is going on now :/ And it's 2:42 AM here, I don't know why I'm still up :/**

**Anyways... I'm going to stop talking and update now..**

**REVIEW? Please?**

**~JayC**


	9. You're strong

Chapter 9.

**Jade's POV,**

Mike killed Kayla. She's gone? How could he? Why? Kayla was a ok kid, once you got to know her. And for some one to just kill her like that is bad. I mean Beck's only 14 and to loose a sister like that is just... cruel.

"Beck! Beck!" I started to run after him. He ran into the jantiors closet and shut it. I went in because he didn't lock it.

"Beck can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to be ok?" I sat next to him and put an arm arround him.

"How could I? I just sat there and watched! I let him kill Kayla! What kinda brother am I?" He put his head on his knees.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" He mumbled.

"She doesn't have to live with him anymore. She can be happy."

"I guess, but why-how could he do that?"

"He's a sick person. But you're strong. You can do anything. Just believe it." I smiled at him.

"How do you know?"

"I've been around you for a while. I know you and you know me."

"Sorry I'm just so mad at him! He killed Kayla!"

"But you're brave and strong. He can't hurt you. And Kayla gets to be happy now, she doesn't have to deal with him hurting her or you. She loves you." I said holding him in my arms.

"Ok." He put his head on my lap and just layed there. "Jade?" He said after about five minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

He looked up into my eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me that you will stay."

I looked into those deep brown eyes, "Beck I would never leave you. I promise." I kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Thank you." He hugged me, got up and left.

He is strong. Not alot of people can go through what he is and stay... sane. That's why I love him. Yes I know I'm too 'young' to feel love, but there's something about Beck.

**Beck's POV,**

How does Jade like me? I'm useless. I stood there and watched him kill my sister. What kinda person am I?

_Flashback:_

_I got home from school and I went in my RV._

_"Beckett." Mike said._

_"What?" I asked annoyed._

_"Get in the house. You need to see something." I didn't feel like fighting so I followed him inside. "Kayla!" He screamed up the stairs. She came running down and she a cut under her eye. It was new. I ran over to her._

_"Kayla what happened to your eye?" She looked up at me._

_"H-he hurt me." Mike left the room for a minute._

_"He hit you?" I knew that but Kayla looked like she was afraid of everything, even me._

_"H-he r-raped me." She started to cry. I went to give her a hug, but she pulled back._

_"He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." I turned around and Mike was standing there. "You sick bastard! How could you do that? How could you rape a little girl?" I screamed._

_"It was quite easy. And fun." He smirked. I swung at him and he grabbed my hand. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground._

_"Stop!" Kayla screamed. Mike looked at her, so I punch him in the jaw and I kept hitting him. "Beck stop! He'll kill you!" Kayla screamed._

_"He hurt you. He deserves to die." I grabbed a butchers knife and so did he._

_"Beck! Stop! Please!" Kayla kept screaming. He grabbed her and put the knife to her neck._

_"Drop the knife or she dies." Kayla was crying._

_"Ok. Ok." I put the knife down and he started to laugh. "Now let her go. This is between you and me. Leave her out of it." He smirked and put the knife against her neck. "Don't. She didn't do anything." I stood and watched as he pulled the knife acrossed her throat and she dropped to the floor. Dead. He laughed. "HOW COULD YOU? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?"_

_"Because she deserved to die. You. You need to learn that if you don't start acting right and bring your grade up. That's what's going to happen to you. But slower and more painful. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes sir." I turned around and ran to Cats'. I told her everything._

_End of flash back._

"Beck? Beck?" Jade was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked. Calmly.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Yes are are." Jade said in a sexy tone. Everyone started laughing. Even me.

"Hey Beck." Andre came over.

"Sup." I smiled.

"You ok now?" He asked.

"I'm f-good." If I said I was fine, then Jade would say something. Everyone started laughing and it turned out to be an ok day.

**AN: It took me a day to right this and is still sucks :/**

**Sooo I'm sick AGAIN! I hate the summer. And it's like 96 degrees here. SERIOUSLY! And with the heat index it's 107 dgrees.**

**I will try my best to update this. So I'm sorry if it takes me awhile.**

**Also if you didn't get the "I'm fine." "Yes you are." Joke, Jade was saying Beck is hot.**

**Review please? Please? Please?**

**~JayC**


	10. Car crash

**Chapter 10.**

**Beck's POV,**

I hate this. Kayla's gone. Why couldn't have been me? Why can't I be dead? They think I'm all happy. Ha. I told you I was a great actor.

I was in the car with... _Mike._

"Were you good in school?" He asked. I nodded. "That's not an answer."

"Yea."

"You're telling your mother you did it." He told me.

"What? No! Why?"

"Ha, You think I'm going down for this?"

"You should. You should rot in hell." I spat. He turned to me, taking his eyes off the road, and smacked me. He lost control of the car. He went on the other side of the road, causing a head-on-head car crash.

The crash made Mikes' car go into the air and flip four times before it landed on the roof. I looked over at Mike. He was dead, he was bleeding from his head.

I started to try and climb out. "Shit..." The door wasn't moving.

Well is a good thing I'm short and skinny. I turned over on my side. Damn everything hurts. I started to roll out of the broken windshield. It took me a few minutes, but I did it.

When I finally got out, I just layed in front of the car. I hurt too much to move.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" A lady ran up to me. I couldn't feel my arm or leg. And my head hurts.

"Somebody call 911!" Someone else yelled.

"We did!" Someone replied. Then another woman ran to me.

"Honey, can you hear me?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Good. I'm a doctor. My name is Dr. Smith. You're going to be ok. Is there anyone you want me to call?" She asked. I nodded.

"M-my mom. Her nu-number is in m-my phone." I said between me trying to breathe. She checked my pocket and got out my phone.

"What's your name sweatheart?" She asked.

"B-Beck Oliver." I told her.

"Um... Hello. Is this Mrs. Oliver? Um.. your son has been in a car crash. He will be going to the hospital soon. I know mama. You can meet us there. Yes. Bye." She looked at me. "Is there anyone else?" I shook my head. I heard the EMS getting closer. And I feel like I'm going to die. "Come on stay with me Beck." She held my hand until the EMS got there.

"Do you know this kid?" The paramedic asked.

"No. Here's his phone. I'm a doctor." She told them.

"Ok." They put me on a strecher and put me in the back off the EMS. God my body hurts so bad. "What's your name son?" One of them asked.

"B-Beck..." I felt my eyes closing.

"WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" I need to fight. Come on! I got to remember Jade, Cat, Andre, and mom! "HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" And everything blackened.

**Cat's POV,**

After I got home I started walking over to Becks'. Well I live right next to him, so I guess I couldn't walk. This one time my brother was waking to a park and he almost got hit by a car...

I knocked on Beck's door. Not the RV.

"Hi Cat." His mom said. She had tear streaks .

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No... I-I got to go." She said.

"Is Beck here?" That made her eyes all watery again. Oh my god! Did Mike?

"No sweety. H-he's going to the hospital..." She frowned.

"W-what happened?" I started to freak out. His mom was always honest.

"There was a car crash. He's on his way to the hospital now. I'm going to leave, do you want to go?" She knows me and Beck are really close.

"Sure I'll go tell my mom." I walked away with tears in my eyes. How could this happen to Beck? I know he's still hurting because I know him better then any of his friends.

I walked into the house and my mom was sitting on the couch. "Hey sweety. Beck's not home?"

"N-no. C-can I go to t-the hospital with h-his mom? He w-was in a c-car cr-ash." I said betweet sobs.

"Oh sweety of course you can." She ran up and hugged me. "Be safe Cat ok?" I nodded and walked back over to Becks'. His mom was waiting on the steps.

"Come on. Let's go." She took me to the car and we drove to the hospital. The car ride was really quiet. When we got into the hospital Becks' mom ran up to the desk.

"What room is Beckett Oliver in?" She asked quickly.

"He's in surgry right now. After they're done, the doctor will come to you." She said and told us to go in the waiting room.

"Can I call Andre and Jade?" I asked.

"Of course." She put a fake smile on. I walked outside and called Andre first.

_"Hey little red."_

_"A-Andre?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Beck. He's in the hospital."_

_"What? Did Mike hurt him?"_

_"He was in a car crash. He's in surgry."_

_"Oh my god. I'm on my way ok?"_

_"Yea I got to call Jade. Can you pick her up on your way here?"_

_"Yea bye." _He hung up. I sighed. How am I suppose to tell her? I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear.

_"Cat?"_

_"Um J-Jade, I g-got to tell you something." I said almost sobbing._

_"What?"_

_"B-Beck in t-the hospital. H-he was in a c-ar c-rash." I said sobbing._

_"What? N-n-n-n-no! He was happy earlier! How did it happen?"_

_"Did you really think Beck was happy? He's the best actor in the school. He just wanted to make you happy Jade. I don't know anything yet. Andre's on his way to pick you up. Ok?"_

_"He did that for me?"_

_"Yea. Now I got to go. Andre should be there soon."_

_"K. Bye."_ She hung up.

I walked back into the hospital. "Andre and Jade are coming." I told Mrs. Oliver.

"Ok." I sat next her and waited for Andre and Jade to get here.

**AN: Um... I don't know what to say about this...**

**Also... there will be a 2 hour vision of iParty with Victorious. I'm sure this time!**

**Um... I sent PMs to the people I need to reply to.. so I guess this is all I have to say :)**

**Review? I only had 4 reviews last chap! So please review?**

**~JayC**


	11. It Was Just A Dream

How they met and everything after.

Chapter 11

Jade's POV,

...

...

...

We sat there, in the hospital. No one said a word.

We were shocked. I couldn't believe that Beck, my Beck was hurt.

The Doctor said he's in the ICU. We can't see him yet.

This is torture. It's killing me... Beck doesn't deserve this. He deserves love.. he deserves the best, but only thing he's gitting is hurt. His stepfather killed Kayla, his stepfather wanted Beck to say he did it, and now this.

I wish we could see him. I need to see him. I need to tell him everything is going to be okay.. but I know it's not, but he needs to be told that.

After another hour the Doctor came over to us.

"Mrs. Oliver?" He asked.

"Yes sir? How is my son? Is he going to be okay?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Your son will live. He has a broken arm. He had some inturnal bleeding and he had to have five stiches in his head. He's awake so you can see him. "The Doctor explained.

"Thank you so much. What is his room number?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"309. He's on the 3rd floor. He's still in the ICU. He already has a cast on his arm. We have him on pain killers, so he's not in any pain. He can move. He's very lucky to be alive." He said and walked away.

We ran over to the elavator. "Can I press the botton?" Cat asked.

"Sure sweety." Beck's Mom answered. Cat pressed the botton. It felt like hours before we got to the 3rd floor. Andre and Cat got off first, me and Beck's Mom got off last. I started walking, but she pulled me back.

"Jade? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Um.. y-yea I'm fine." I told her.

"No you're not. I know you're upset, so am I, but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. Okay baby?"

"Yea. Thanks, but I don't want to talk right now." I said. She nodded her head and we walked over to Beck's room.

"Mom!" Beck yelled when he saw her. "Look I have a cast! It's purple!" He sounded excited. "Do you want to sign it?"

"Sure baby." She replied. she walked over and signed it. Cat and Andre signed it next.

"Jade.. Will you sign it?" Beck looked at me sweetly.

"Um.. yea sure." I walked over and signed it. I didn't think signing a cast was so hard. You can barely write.

"So how are you feeling man?" Andre asked.

"Good." Beck replied. "Jade?"

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Um.. yea. Why?"

"You're not talking."

"Oh.. um.. I just though you and your Mom would want to talk."

"No you didn't. What's a matter?" He asked again. God Beck knows me to well. "Mom, Andre, and Cat can I talk to Jade?" They nodded and walked out.

"Beck, I'm fine I was just worried about you. You need to spend time with your Mom, not spend time talking to me." I said.

"Jade, come here." I walked over to him. "Jade, I love you. I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to be. I'll be fine." I steped away from him and started yelling.

"Beck! Your little sister was murdered! You were in a head on head car crash! But you'll be fine? No Beck! You won't! I know you're trying to help me, Cat, Andre, and you're Mom by being all happy, but you're not! I don't know if you crazy or just that good of an actor, or both! But Beck.. we exspect you to be upset. I know it's a boy thing not to let others you cry, but we exspect it. You're hurting, we all are."

"So you're saying you want me to be depressed?" He asked.

"No! I'm saying I don't want you to keep acting like it's not bothering you! Now if Cat was in your place she wouldn't even act all bubbly!"

"I'm not Cat! I'm not a girl! Girls don't know how to hide there feeling, I do. I'm not going to let my Mom or you or anyone else see me cry. I love you but-"

"But what?" I interrupted.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said and I walked out. I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Jade! Please? Don't leave!" Beck screamed but I kept walking. I ran in the bathroom and cried. I cried so hard I couldn't breathe. Cat came in the bathroom and sat down next to me.

"Jadey?" Cat put her arm around me and pulled me closer to her. "It's okay."

"No it's not, I made things worse!"

"Jadey it's not your fault. Let's go talk to him. He's out of bed and he won't listen to the Doctors, so let's go." I nodded and got up. We walked slowly to the room. Beck was leaning against the wall not listening to the Doctor, who was telling him to get back in bed.

"Not until I talk to Jade!" He agrued.

"Beck lie down." I said. He snapped his head over my way and smiled.

"Jade!" He screamed. He started to ran over to me but he dropped to the ground holding on to his stomache. "Ahhh!" He started screaming.

"Beck! Beck!" I started crying again. The doctor ran over to him and rolled him over. He had blood on his gown.

"Beck lift your gown up." Beck did as the doctor told him. He had stiches on his stomache. I guess he had torn one when he was running. "Mrs. Oliver, come over here and take his gown off." Beck's Mom untied it. "Now I need you to get some nurses and get the kids out." He lied Beck on his back and put the gown against his stomache. I cried against Beck's Moms' shoulder.

...

...

...

"Jade? Jade? JADE?" I felt shaking. I opened my eyes and I saw Beck in front of me. I was in his RV. I looked around, I guess it was a dream. "Jade are you okay?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, I just had a wierd dream."

"What was it about?" He asked, sitting next to me and pulling my head on to his chest.

"About us, when we first met. It went from when we first met til when you were in the hospital." I looked at him. He smiled at me. "What part in the hospital?"

"The part where you fell to the ground because you ripped a stich and you're Mom took you're gown off and you were in you boxers, which you looked really hot in, and yeah." He laughed.

"I was in pain? But I looked hot?"

"Yup." I laughed. He leaned down and kissed me.

..

Everyone wonder why I'm so protective of Beck, but they have no clue what has happened in the past. And I hope no one finds out.

...

...

...

Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter :) So thanks!

~JayC


End file.
